Ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé
by zonazahar
Summary: Quand Quinn raconte ce qu'il s'est réellement passé entre elle et Rachel dans Glee...


Hey! Voici mon tout premier OS Faberry écris spécialement (et un peu trop rapidement) pour Jesson. J'espère que vous allez l'aimer. Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez.

* * *

**Ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé**

Chers lecteurs,

Rachel Berry et moi, Quinn Fabray, sommes ce que nous appelons des « LLBFFS », des « Lesbian Lovers But Friends For Show ». Nous nous aimons éperdument et ce dès notre première rencontre mais les scénaristes de Glee en ont décidé autrement afin de frustrer les téléspectateurs en faisant sortir ma douce Rachel avec cet abruti de Finnocence et en se contentant de faire de nous des amies.

Las de cette situation qui ne nous convions à aucune de nous deux, j'ai décidé aujourd'hui qu'il est temps d'y mettre fin et de tout vous avouer, c'est pourquoi je m'apprête à vous écrire ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé entre nous.

Si vous aimez le Faberry, je vous conseille fortement de lire la suite mais si au contraire, vous vous émerveillez devant le Finchel (laissez-moi vomir…), il vaut mieux que vous ne lisez pas la suite parce que Finn et Rachel n'ont jamais été ensemble. Jamais !

…

Alors qu'elle entrait en _Sophomore_, Rachel avait très vite remarqué que Sandy Ryerson s'était fait licencié pour une raison qui ne nous importe peu et un certain William Shuester lui succéda au poste de professeur du glee club. La jeune Berry avait très vite flairé le bon coup et sentit qu'elle allait enfin pouvoir briller grâce à ce professeur qui n'avait pas l'air gay au point de n'aimer que ses élèves masculins. Elle avait donc passé une audition où tout le monde fut sélectionné et se retrouva à exercer sa passion pour le chant avec quatre jeunes qui n'avaient que peu ou pas du tout de talent à ses yeux, Kurt, Mercedes, Tina et Artie. Très vite, ce petit groupe fut rejoint par Finn Hudson, le quaterback de l'équipe de football de McKinley, les Titans. Comme il s'était montré plutôt doué pour chanter sur scène et que les New Direction allait par conséquent avoir besoin de lui pour gagner les compétitions, elle se garda de lui dire à quel point elle le trouvait bête et difforme.

Au contraire, elle se rapprocha du sportif car elle apprit rapidement qu'il sortait avec Quinn Fabray, la capitaine des cheerios, qui lui avait fait tourner la tête à plusieurs reprises l'année passée. Elle avait toujours ressenti des petits papillons dans le ventre quand elle la voyait, même quand elle se faisait slushé par la cheerleader, et était triste de voir que cela n'était pas réciproque parce que la blonde ne s'intéressait jamais à la diva. Alors maintenant qu'elle avait un moyen d'attirer son attention en se servant du géant, elle n'allait pas se gêner. Elle décida donc de faire semblant de s'intéresser à Finn en espérant rendre Quinn jalouse de ce qu'il pouvait se tramer entre les deux membres de la chorale. Les résultats furent plus qu'à la hauteur de ce qu'elle espérait car la cherrio avait carrément décidé de rejoindre le club afin de les surveiller de près, n'aimant vraiment pas que Finn commence à tourner au tour de Rachel.

Elles commencèrent alors à faire connaissance, si nous pouvons appeler cela ainsi car Quinn lançait des remarques désobligeantes à Rachel tandis que celle-ci lui rappelait de temps en temps qu'elle et Finn n'avaient rien à faire ensemble. Elle espérait lui faire voir les choses en face mais elle rendit bientôt compte que cela n'avait pas l'air de fonctionner. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était qu'elle se trompait. Bien sûr que Quinn savait qu'elle n'avait rien à faire avec Finn, elle sortait avec lui seulement pour la gloire alors que, au fond d'elle, elle éprouvait des sentiments pour la petite brune. Des sentiments qu'elles avaient tous fait pour oublier en la slushant ou en se montrant odieuse avec elle parce que sa réputation allait en pâtir si on apprenait qu'elle aimait secrètement la chanteuse. Et puis, de toute façon, à quoi bon être gentille avec la fille qu'on aime et qui est plus attirée à votre copain que par vous-même ?

- Quinn, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es si méchante avec Rachel, lui dit Finn à la fin d'un des cours du glee club pendant lequel elle ne s'était pas gênée pour la rabaisser une fois de plus. Tu n'es quand même pas jalouse…

Bien sûr qu'elle était jalouse que Rachel tourne autour de son copain au lieu d'elle.

- … Tu sais, il ne se passe rien entre elle et moi, elle est juste une amie…

Encore heureux sinon ils auraient tous les deux à faire à elle.

- … Elle ne m'intéresse pas du tout. Et puis, tu sais, vu la façon dont elle s'habille, je ne pense qu'elle doit intéresser qui que ce soit qui ne soit pas aveugle, termina-t-il en riant de sa remarque.

Quinn fit tout pour se contrôler de l'avoir entendu critiquer sa brune avant de lui répondre.

- Et tu trouves que c'est moi qui suis méchante avec elle ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton assez neutre. Tu viens juste de la rabaisser toi aussi alors je pense que tu peux te la fermer sur ce point-là… et puis, tu sais quoi ? Toi et moi, c'est fini.

- Quoi ? Tu me quittes parce que j'ai dis qu'elle se fringue mal ? Demanda-t-il ahuri.

- Je te quitte parce que j'ai envie de le faire depuis longtemps et que je profite de cette conversation pour le faire. Je ne sors avec toi que pour ma réputation et j'en ai franchement marre de devoir te supporter tous les jours. En plus, j'ai réalisé que ça n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine.

Rachel, qui se trouvait à l'entrée de la salle, avait tout entendu. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage après avoir entendu Quinn la défende en privée, cela devait forcément signifier quelque chose, non ? Et puis, la blonde avait aussi quitté Finn, donc l'obstacle numéro un qui l'empêchait de sortir avec la cherrio était désormais éliminé.

Quelques jours plus tard, toutes les filles du glee club se réunirent chez Santana pour qu'elles pensent au mash-up qu'elles devaient chanter lors du duel de duo qui les opposer aux garçons.

- J'ai pensé à en faire un avec _Halo_ et _Walking on Sunshine_. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? Questionna la diva avec une certaine excitation qui lui était courante quand elle annonçait une de ses brillantes idées.

- Cette après-midi, j'ai vu un cafard dans les cheveux de Mr Shuester, dit Brittany qui était un peu à l'ouest sur le coup.

- Moi, ce que je ne comprends toujours pas, c'est pourquoi tu as quitté Finn, Quinn. Il est quaterback, tu es cheerleader, vous êtes fait pour être ensemble, fit Santana à son amie.

- Le problème, c'est qu'elle ne l'aime pas, rétorqua Brittany à la place de Quinn.

- Et alors ? On s'en fout de ça.

- J'ai envie de dire que Santana marque un point parce que c'est toujours mieux de sortir avec une personne pour qui on n'a pas de sentiment que de vouloir sortir avec un homo, soupira alors Mercedes.

Les trois filles échangèrent alors sur le sujet, Tina bégayait de temps à autre et Rachel avait l'air désespéré de ne capter l'attention de personne jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre le regard vert de Quinn qui l'observait du coin de l'œil.

- J'aime bien ton idée de mash-up, lui avoua-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes.

La diva lui sourit pour la remercier et Quinn détourna alors la tête, ayant peur de se faire prendre par Santana ou Brittany.

Les jours passèrent, aucun des deux groupes ne gagna le duel de duo pour tricherie, Sue s'était fait une place dans le glee club en tant que co-professeur et avait scindé le groupe. Le cheerleader était heureuse de se retrouver dans le même groupe que Rachel, où il y avait aussi Puck et Brittany, qui choisirent très vite de rejoindre le groupe de Sue, mais aussi de Finn qui était resté avec elle car il avait espoir de reconquérir la blonde. Heureusement pour les deux filles, cette situation ne dura pas très longtemps car Sue décida de quitter le glee club.

- Je me demandais si tu voulais bien chanter un duo avec moi ? Demanda Rachel à Quinn peu de jours après la réunification des New Direction.

- Non mais ça ne va pas ou quoi ? Toi et moi ? Tu délires totalement, lui dit-elle en la regardant de haut.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'acharnes à me repousser alors que je te plais autant que tu me plais ?

Prise de stupéfaction, Quinn ne fut pas capable de lui répondre au tac-au-tac et la diva en profita pour continuer.

- Je t'ai entendu me défendre contre Finn quand vous n'étiez que tous les deux… j'ai alors comprit que tu n'es méchante avec moi en public que pour ta réputation.

- En admettant que ce soit le cas, cela ne voudrait en rien dire que tu me plais. Je t'ai défendu en pensant que cela allait peut-être me servir d'excuse pour quitter Finn… Regarde-toi, tu ne ressembles à rien dans ces vêtements hideux, et ne parlons surtout pas de ton corps.

Rachel tenta de retenir ses larmes qu'elle sentait venir, il était désormais clair que Quinn n'était finalement pas du tout intéressée par elle, cela lui brisait le cœur de savoir qu'elle n'avait aucune chance avec elle. Et puis, elle savait qu'elle allait en pâtir encore plus maintenant qu'elle lui avait dit tout cela, sa vie allait devenir un véritable enfer. En voyant des larmes perlaient les yeux de la brune, le sourire mauvais de la cheerleader s'effaça aussitôt. Elle regarda autour d'elle et remarqua que le couloir était presque désert, elle tenta alors de lui attraper la main pour se montrer un peu plus douce pour une fois mais Rachel la repoussa.

- C'est bon. Vas-y, fais de ma vie un enfer si cela te chante en racontant à tout le monde que tu me plais.

- Écoute Rachel, toi et moi, on ne peut pas être ensemble. Je tiens à ma réputation.

- Donc c'est pour cela ? C'est pour ta superbe réputation que tu n'arrêtes pas de me lancer des slushies à la figure et à me rabaisser constamment ? Ta réputation qui ne t'apporte absolument rien alors que je pourrais t'apporter beaucoup. Pendant un instant, je pensais que je valais plus à tes yeux qu'une stupide renommée lycéenne.

- Rachel… tu me plais, lui avoua désespérément Quinn qui avait mal d'entendre la brune lui parler ainsi. Mais tout cela me fait très peur…

- Et il ne t'est jamais venu à l'esprit que je pourrais peut-être t'aider à affronter tes peurs ? Lui rétorqua-t-elle avant de s'enfuir.

Quinn essaya de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé mais n'arrêtait pas de se demander si sa renommée valait vraiment la peine d'oublier Rachel et la réponse qui lui venait à chaque fois était qu'elle n'avait pas envie de faire partie des losers. Elle fit alors tout pour se contrôler et ignorer Rachel et réussi parfaitement à le faire jusqu'au moment où les New Direction était chargé de faire des gâteaux qu'ils allaient vendre afin de pouvoir s'offrir un bus aménagé qui permettrait à Artie de les accompagner lors des sélections. Personne n'était enchanté par cette idée de faire des gâteaux et Rachel s'était donc dévouée par s'en charger. Alors qu'elle entrait dans la salle du cours de cuisine pour la énième fois de la semaine, Quinn l'aperçu et décida de la suivre en délaissant sa réputation pour quelques minutes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Lui demanda froidement la brune quand elle la vit faire son entrée.

- Je viens faire ce que Mr Shuester nous à demander de faire, répondit simplement l'autre.

- Parfait. Je n'aurais donc pas besoin de le faire aujourd'hui puisque tu es là, fit Rachel qui ne voulait plus rester en compagnie de la blonde pour le moment.

Alors que la diva passait à côté de Quinn, celle-ci lui attrapa le poignet pour qu'elle n'aille pas plus loin, elle reçu un regard noir de la petite brune mais elle n'y prêta pas attention.

- En fait, je suis venue pour t'aider… pour qu'on le fasse ensemble.

- Il faudrait déjà que j'en ai moi aussi envie, lui rétorqua-t-elle avant de se faire subitement embrasser par la cheerio.

Quand elles se séparèrent, elles se regardèrent plusieurs secondes dans les yeux sans prononcer le moindre mot jusqu'à ce que Quinn brise ce silence.

- Je sais que tu as envie de rester avec moi, tout comme j'en ai envie… Écoute Rachel, je n'ai pas envie de faire parti des losers, je ne le supporterais pas, mais je n'ai pas non plus envie de refouler ses papillons que j'ai dans le ventre quand je te vois.

- Et si j'accepte de rester avec toi en ce moment, qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer après ? Tu vas continuer à me repousser parce que cela te faire trop peur ? Ou tu vas accepter ce que tu ressens pour moi ?

- J'ai très envie de t'embrasser à nouveau parce que j'ai aimé ce baiser, j'ai envie d'apprendre à te connaître vraiment, j'ai envie de passer du temps avec toi, j'ai envie de… de m'endormir dans tes bras un soir, avoua-t-elle avec une légère difficulté. Tout ce que je veux, c'est sortir avec toi parce qu'il n'y a qu'avec toi que je me sens vraiment bien.

Elle s'arrêta et attendit que Rachel réagisse à ce qu'elle venait de dire. C'était quitte ou double, soit la brune la repoussait, blessée de ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir auparavant, soit elle lui donnait une chance malgré tout.

- Tu voudrais bien venir chez moi ce soir pour qu'on regarde un film ensemble ? Lui proposa-t-elle.

Pour réponse, Quinn l'embrassa une deuxième fois. Elles se sentirent toutes les deux en totale osmose quand leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent et ce fut difficile pour elles deux de devoir se séparer.

- Je suppose que cela doit vouloir dire oui…

Le soir venu, Quinn arriva une bonne demi-heure en avance à la maison des Berry. Elle rencontra les pères de Rachel, qui ne se doutaient absolument de rien quand à la véritable nature de leur relation, et la brune l'emmena aussitôt dans sa chambre où la première chose qu'elles firent fut s'embrasser.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu être stupide de te repousser pendant tant de temps, souffla Quinn entre deux baisers.

Rachel ne répondit rien, trop occupée à apprécier la douceur des lèvres de la blonde. Bientôt, sa langue glissa jusqu'aux lèvres de Quinn et celle-ci les entrouvrit, les deux langues entrèrent en contact pour la première fois et certainement pas la dernière. La cheerleader attrapa Rachel par la taille et l'emmena sur le lit où elles s'allongèrent l'une au dessus de l'autre. La brune se laissa dominer pendant quelques instants avant d'inverser la situation. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage en remarquant que Quinn n'avait pas l'air gênée de se faire dominer. Les baisers s'accumulèrent et furent très vite rejoins par de timides caresses jusqu'à ce que Rachel se retire un peu de Quinn qui grogna aussitôt, ce qui fit rire la diva.

- Je pense qu'il ne vaudrait mieux qu'on n'aille pas plus loin pour le moment, fit la brune, peu sûre d'elle.

- Tu as raison, nous ne sommes vraiment pas prêtes à franchir ce pas… il serait préférable qu'on apprenne d'abord à se connaître.

Elles s'assirent en tailleur l'une en face de l'autre et s'attrapèrent aussitôt les mains puis Rachel lui posa une première question.

- Qu'est-ce que tu adores faire en général ?

- Depuis cette après-midi, ce que je préfère faire est sans aucun doute t'embrasser, répondit-elle en faisait sourire son amie. J'aime aussi chanter et danser comme tu as du t'en douter un peu. J'aime faire la fête le weekend mais j'aime aussi les soirées plus tranquilles. Et toi ?

- Je croyais que chanter était la chose que j'aimais le plus au monde mais depuis que je sais ce que cela fait de t'embrasser, le classement a totalement changé.

Elles se sourirent bêtement puis leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau. La diva choisit ensuite de passer directement à la partie tranquille de la soirée, qui était de regarder un film, car elle voulait faire plaisir à Quinn, qui venait de lui dire qu'elle aimait aussi ce genre de soirée. Elle lança donc un film qu'elle avait récemment loué puis elles s'installèrent l'une à côté de l'autre pour suivre l'histoire, ou tout du moins tenter de la suivre parce qu'elles se blottirent rapidement l'une contre l'autre. Quinn passa un bras dans le dos de Rachel pour la garder tout contre elle et Rachel posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la blonde qui n'arrêtait alors plus d'humer sa douce odeur tandis que la diva caressait du bout des doigts le bras libre de son amie. Elles s'endormirent ensuite ensemble. Quinn, qui avait la tête posée contre la poitrine de la petite brune, tomba rapidement dans les bras de Morphée et Rachel la rejoignit très vite. Le lendemain matin, c'est sous de baisers de la cherrio que la chanteuse se réveilla, elles auraient voulu rester des heures et des heures dans ce lit mais elles devaient se lever pour aller au lycée. Dès qu'elle fut changée, Quinn attrapa son sac et embrassa la brune avant de vouloir s'en aller.

- Tu ne veux pas qu'on aille au lycée ensemble ? S'étonna Rachel.

- Euh… et bien… j'aime être avec toi mais…, hésita-t-elle.

- Je ne te demande pas qu'on fasse notre coming out mais juste de marcher à mes côtés pendant qu'on sera au lycée.

- Rachel… j'aimerais vraiment mais tu dois me laisser un peu de temps.

Déçue par sa réponse, Rachel ne tenta pas de la retenir plus longtemps chez elle. Elle nota cependant un changement dans le comportement de Quinn quand elles étaient à McKinley, elle ne lui jetait plus un seul slushie et ne lui faisait plus de remarque, malgré la pression que lui mettait Santana qui trouvait qu'elle était devenue bizarrement gentille avec elle.

- Bon, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe dans ta vie pour que tu deviennes si bizarre ces dernières semaines mais j'ai trouvé un moyen de t'aider à redevenir toi-même, dit Santana à Quinn qui sortait secrètement avec la brune depuis quelques semaines.

- Quoi donc ?

- Un bon slushie, répondit-elle avant de s'en servir un.

Elle le tendit à la blonde qui l'attrapa puis elles parcoururent les couloirs à la recherche d'une victime. Quand elle vit Rachel, Santana lui indiqua que c'était elle qui devait recevoir le liquide glacé. Quinn essaya de rester neutre malgré qu'elle aurait bien aimé le lancer sur l'hispanique sur le coup et elles s'approchèrent de la petite brune qui ne les remarqua que lorsqu'elles furent à côté d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends Fabray ?

- Je ne peux pas San… Enfin, je ne vois vraiment plus l'intérêt d'humilier ainsi qui que ce soit. Et puis, on fait tous partis du glee club, on devrait plutôt s'entraider que de rabaisser les uns les autres.

- Il y a vraiment un truc qui cloche dans ta tête ! Fit alors Santana en se saisissant du slushie qu'elle balança sur Rachel avant de s'en aller aussi rapidement qu'elle s'était approchée de sa victime.

- Ça va aller Rach ? S'inquiéta Quinn à voix basse.

- C'est bon, vas plutôt rejoindre ta meilleure amie à qui tu n'es même pas capable d'avouer que nous sommes ensemble pour qu'elle me laisse enfin tranquille, lui fit-elle avant de partir à son tour.

La cheerleader s'en voulait de n'avoir pas eu le courage d'annoncer à Santana qu'elle sortait avec Rachel mais elle savait que, malgré qu'elles soient meilleures amies, la brune n'allait certainement pas se gêner pour raconter à tout le monde ce qu'elle allait apprendre. Brittany, qui passait par là à ce moment-ci, la fit sortir de ses pensées en lui adressant un sourire radieux, et Quinn comprit alors qu'elle devait compter sur la danseuse pour l'aider à dire à l'hispanique qu'elle aimait Rachel, parce que Brittany avait une grande influence sur Santana et qu'elle pourrait donc l'empêcher de faire de sa vie un enfer. Elle lui demanda de la suivre jusqu'à l'auditorium où, assisses sur le bord de la scène, elles furent libres de parler librement.

- Voilà Britt, je sais que San t'écoutes tout le temps et essaye souvent de te faire plaisir quand tu lui demandes quelque chose et… j'ai vraiment de ton aide.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Quinn ?

- Et bien… tu as déjà été amoureuse de quelqu'un ?

- J'aime beaucoup Sanny mais cela ne va pas plus loin et pour ce qui est des garçons, même si certains me plaisent, je n'ai jamais été amoureuse d'aucun d'entre eux. Mais toi, dis-moi, tu dois être amoureuse de quelqu'un pour que tu poses la question.

- Si je te disais que j'aime une fille, cela ne te choquerais pas ?

- Oh ! C'est génial Quinn ! C'est qui ? J'espère que tu lui as dit que tu l'aimes et que vous sortez ensemble, ça te changera beaucoup de Finn que tu n'aimais pas.

- Oui, c'est génial. Je ne lui ai pas encore que je l'aime mais nous sortons bien ensemble. Le problème est que j'ai peur de la réaction qu'aura Santana quand elle apprendra qui est cette fille en question.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, on ira lui parler ensemble et je lui dirais que si elle se montre méchante, elle n'aura plus jamais le droit de coucher avec moi. Bon alors, c'est qui la fille ? Je la connais ?

Quinn ouvrit grand les yeux en apprenant que ses deux meilleures amies couchaient ensemble mais elle ne s'attarda pas sur le sujet.

- C'est Rachel.

- Hum… tu sais qu'elle parle vraiment beaucoup ? Demanda-t-elle tandis que Quinn acquiesçait avec un sourire. Elle fait aussi des grimaces très bizarres quand elle chante mais bon, elle chante bien alors on peut lui pardonner. Je trouve aussi qu'elle a de jolis seins, tu devrais lui dire qu'elle devrait arrêter de les cacher derrière ses pulls un peu moches… et tu pourrais aussi lui demander si elle serait d'accord pour que je les touche ?

- Ses pulls ? Espéra l'autre blonde.

- Non, ses seins. J'aimerais vraiment pourvoir les masser et…

- Je n'ai pas envie de connaître la suite Brittany et désolé mais je ne suis pas du genre à partager.

La danseuse hocha de la tête avec une petite moue triste au visage puis envoya un message à Santana pour lui dire de venir.

- Ça fait combien de temps que vous sortez ensemble ? Lui demanda-t-elle après avoir envoyé le message.

- Bientôt deux mois.

- Est-ce que vous faites souvent l'amour ?

Brittany avait vraiment le don d'être sans gêne par moment, se dit Quinn qui était devenue rouge pivoine à l'écoute de la question.

- On n'a pas encore… on attend le bon moment.

- J'espère que vous n'allez pas attendre trop longtemps parce que c'est vraiment superbe de faire l'amour avec une autre fille.

La petite blonde voulait bien la croire mais cela allait tout de même être sa toute première fois à elle et aussi à Rachel alors elles préféraient prendre tout leur temps et être sûre d'elles avant de passer à l'action. Leur conversation n'alla pas plus loin car l'une des portes de l'auditorium s'ouvrit sur Santana. Elle les rejoignit et leur fit face en s'asseyant sur un des sièges du premier rang.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je suis là au juste ? Peut-être pour te donner un cours Quinn sur la façon dont tu devrais te comporter en tant que cheerleader ?

- Sanny, Quinn a quelque chose de très important à te dire. Je te demande de bien l'écouter et d'être compréhensive.

- Euh… et bien…, hésita grandement Quinn. Je… j'aime quelqu'un avec qui je sors.

- Et ? Tant mieux pour toi.

- C'est Rachel.

- Berry ? S'étonna Santana. Dis-moi que tu me fais une mauvaise blague là.

Pour réponse, Quinn baissa la tête et l'hispanique comprit alors que son amie aimait vraiment la petite brune.

- Putain Quinn ! C'est vraiment la chose la plus dégueulasse que j'ai entendue dans ma vie. Toi et ce truc ?

- Sanny…, essaya d'intervenir Brittany en vain.

- Non Britt, là il n'y a pas de Sanny qui tienne. Je n'arrive pas croire que tu nous fasses ça Quinn. Ne comptes pas sur moi pour t'aider à garder ta réputation parce que je compte même dire à tout…

- Sanny ! L'interrompit la danseuse d'un ton qu'on ne lui connaissait pas. Quinn est notre meilleure amie, tu n'as pas le droit de lui faire du mal alors que tout ce qu'elle fait, c'est aimer Rachel. Et je te promets que si tu ne l'acceptes pas telle qu'elle est, je tirerai un trait sur nous deux et c'est moi aura la garde exclusive de Lord Tubbington ! Tu seras toute seule San.

Même si elle ne l'avait jamais avoué, Santana tenait énormément à sa meilleure amie mais c'était trop dure pour elle d'accepter que Quinn sorte avec Rachel Berry.

- D'accord, je ne dirais rien aux autres mais tu peux toujours rêver pour que je fasse amie-amie avec le nain, dit-elle avant de s'en aller précipitamment.

- Je sais qu'elle va finir par devenir son amie, voulut la rassurer ensuite Brittany. Maintenant, il faut que tu ailles annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Rachel et n'oublie pas de lui dire que tu l'aimes.

Quinn enlaça son amie pour la remercier puis partit à la recherche de sa brune qu'elle retrouva dans les vestiaires, habituellement déserts à cette heure-là. Elle était en train de sortir de la douche et ne portait qu'une simple serviette.

- Wahou…, lâcha-t-elle alors que ses yeux appréciaient la vue des belles jambes de sa petite amie.

- Je préfère quand tu me regardes dans les yeux.

Le cheerio lui sourit et l'approcha d'elle pour lui attraper les mains.

- J'ai tout dit à Santana. Elle n'accepte pas que je sois avec toi mais elle va bien devoir s'y faire si elle ne veut pas perdre Brittany qui est contente pour nous deux.

- Merci Quinn. Ça me touche beaucoup que tu es fait cela pour moi, dit Rachel en la serrant dans ses bras. Maintenant que le problème Santana est passé, on pourrait l'annoncer au glee club.

- Je n'ai pas non plus confiance en Puck, Matt et encore moins en Finn pour garder cela pour eux, et ils n'ont pas leur Brittany qui les empêcheront de tout raconter, rétorqua-t-elle en se séparant de celle qu'elle aimait. Mais tu peux toujours en faire part à Kurt et Mercedes, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

- Que je veux bien m'en contenter pour l'instant mais quand on aura gagné les nationales et que le glee club sera alors populaire, on leur dira tout.

Bien évidemment, cela aurait trop beau qu'ils gagnent les nationales dès la première année de la formation des New Direction, ils ne terminèrent même que troisième aux régionales, passant ainsi pour la risée du lycée. La première chose à laquelle Rachel avait pensé au moment de leur défaite était que ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'elle allait pouvoir s'afficher avec sa petite amie.

L'été arriva bientôt et passa à une vitesse folle pour les deux filles qui passaient tout leur temps ensemble. Les pères de Rachel, qui avaient été mis au courant de leur relation alors que cela faisait à peine mois qu'elles sortaient ensemble, étaient contents de voir la blonde venir souvent chez eux, ils la considéraient même comme sa propre fille pour avoir rendu leur vraie fille très heureuse.

Quant à Santana, il lui avait fallu plusieurs semaines avant de refaire face à sa meilleure amie et que tout redevienne comme avant mais quand elle voyait Rachel, elle n'arrivait tout de même pas à s'empêcher de lui lancer des piques dès que l'envie lui en prenait.

Au cours du mois d'août, pour fêter leur huit mois ensemble, Quinn emmena manger sa brune dans un restaurant de la ville. La soirée se déroula à merveille surtout quand elles retournèrent chez les parents de Rachel pour passer la nuit ensemble. Comme elles en avaient l'habitude avant qu'elles ne s'endorment, elles s'échangèrent une longue série de baisers accompagnés de tendres caresses, mais ce soir-là elles décidèrent d'aller plus loin dans leur relation. La brune laissa glisser sa main jusqu'à la jupe de sa petite amie qu'elle fit remonter petit à petit. Les deux filles stoppèrent tous baisers et se regardèrent droit dans les bras pendant un instant avant de continuer. A chaque vêtement retiré, les baisers et les caresses augmentèrent en intensité. Elles prirent tout leur temps afin de profiter au maximum de cet effeuillage. Une fois nues, elles regardèrent timidement le corps de l'autre tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Elles savaient qu'elles s'apprêtaient à passer la nuit la plus belle et la plus remplie d'amour qu'elle n'avait jamais vécue.

Quinn plaça sa main contre l'intimité de Rachel qui était déjà humide, elle la caressa doucement, la faisant gémir un peu. Quand ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'une diva qui la suppliait du regard d'aller plus loin, elle introduit un doigt en elle et commença de petits va-et-vient hésitants. Quand elle se sentit plus à l'aise, elle introduit un second doigt qui eu pour effet que Rachel se cambre sous le plaisir qu'elle en ressentait.

- Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour en même temps mon cœur, je veux que nous vivions cela ensemble, lui souffla la blonde tandis que Rachel gémissait de plus en plus fort.

Elle sentit alors la main de la brune contre son sexe. Après quelques caresses, elle fit entrer directement deux doigts dans l'intimité juteuse de son amante qui laissa échapper un cri de plaisir de sa bouche.

Cette soirée allait définitivement être la nuit la plus belle et la plus remplie d'amour qu'elle n'avait jamais vécue.

C'était bientôt la fin de l'été quand Quinn décida qu'il était temps qu'elle mette ses parents au courant. Elle se retrouva un soir assise sur un des sofas du salon des Fabray alors que les parents de la blonde avaient prit part en face d'elle.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux nous dire Quinn ? Lui demanda Russell. Tu aimerais partir en voyage pour les derniers jours de l'été et tu as besoin d'argent ?

- Non… vous savez que Rachel et moi sommes très proches.

- Oui, d'ailleurs il faudra que tu nous expliques comment tu peux avoir trois meilleures amies, je pensais que tout le monde en a seulement un, intervint son père.

- Rachel n'est pas ma meilleure amie, papa. Elle est ma petite amie.

Un ange passa entre les trois personnes, Russell avait l'air choqué par l'annonce de sa fille, Judy ne savait que dire et l'adolescente n'osait pas prononcer le moindre mot avant qu'ils disent ce qu'ils pensaient de cela.

- Vas chercher tes affaires et sors d'ici tout de suite, dit l'homme avec calme après avoir essayé de digérer tant bien que mal la nouvelle.

- Papa…, fit Quinn qui commençait déjà à avoir les larmes aux yeux en voyant qu'il la reniait.

- Je ne veux plus te voir dans cette maison, tu n'es plus ma fille.

- Maman ?

- Il vaut mieux que tu fasses tout de suite ce que te demande ton père.

Elle monta donc faire sa valise en larmes puis se retrouva à la porte, jetée comme une malpropre. Elle marchait une centaine de mètres avant de s'arrêter et de s'asseoir sur le bord du trottoir où elle pleura toute seule. Quand elle parvint à se calmer un peu, elle appela Santana qui rappliqua immédiatement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé Quinn ?

- J'ai tout dit à mes parents et ils viennent de me foutre à la porte.

- Putain, les enculés ! Lâcha l'hispanique. Monte dans la voiture.

Elle s'exécuta et la brune décida de l'emmener chez Rachel. Elle aurait préférer se débrouiller toute seule pour réconforter son amie mais elle devait avouer que la diva allait lui être d'une grande aide. En apprenant ce qu'il s'était passé, la diva eu peur que Quinn la rejette au bout d'un moment pour redevenir « normale » aux yeux de ses parents mais à mesure que les jours passèrent, elle du se rendre à l'évidence que cette épreuve les avait au contraire fait se rapprocher encore plus. Hiram et Leroy n'eurent pas hésité une seconde avant de proposer à Quinn de venir vivre chez eux le temps que la situation s'améliore, en espérant qu'elle allait s'améliorer.

Le jour de la rentrée, Quinn n'avait désormais plus peur d'être proche de Rachel en public. Après ce qu'elle avait vécu avec ses parents, elle était prête à subir aussi la perte de la réputation. A peine venaient-elles de faire son entrée dans le lycée qu'elles se firent abordées par Finn qui n'avait toujours pas l'air d'avis de s'être fait larguer plusieurs mois plus tôt par la blonde.

- Ton père m'a appelé. Il m'a dit que si nous ressortons ensemble, tu pourras retourner chez toi, lui annonça-t-il avec espoir de la reconquérir ainsi.

- Je me suis fait jeter de chez moi, et toi, tout ce que tu as à me dire, c'est qu'il faut qu'on sorte ensemble. Va te faire foutre ! Je préfère encore ne plus avoir de famille mais avoir Rachel dans ma vie et être heureuse avec elle que d'avoir l'inverse et d'être malheureuse avec toi.

Suite à cela, Quinn se tourna vers sa petite amie, elle lui attrapa le visage entre ses mains et déposa un baiser tout sauf chaste sur ses lèvres.

…

- Qu'est-ce que tu en dis mon cœur ? Demanda Quinn à sa femme qui était en train de lire ce qu'elle avait écrit un peu plus tôt.

- Hum… il y a plusieurs fautes d'orthographes…

Quinn leva les yeux aux ciels et se demandait pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait espéré pendant un instant qu'elle allait avoir une réponse normale.

- … et je dois dire que j'adore, mon amour. C'est une très bonne idée que tu as eu de faire éclater la vérité au grand jour. En plus, je trouve que c'est très bien écrit. J'espère qu'il y aura une suite, pour raconter ce qu'on a vécu en _Junior_ et en _Senior_, puis faire part aux lecteurs que la distance entre New York et New Haven ne nous a pas séparé pendant nos quatre années d'études. Et tout ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite, notre emménagement, notre mariage, la naissance de nos filleuls…

- C'est notre histoire, pas celle de Santana et Brittany alors je ne compte pas parler de leurs jumeaux, ou alors je ne les mentionnerais que pour dire que leur petite bouille nous a donné envie de faire des enfants à notre tour, dit-elle en caressant son ventre rond.

- Je suis sûre que notre petit prince ou notre petite princesse qui va bientôt naître va adorer cette histoire, notre histoire… Par contre, j'ai une question à propos de ce que tu as écrit…

- Oui mon cœur ?

- Tu étais vraiment obligée de faire part de nos ébats à tout le monde ?


End file.
